Jakarta E-Prix
| cityflag = JAK | image = | natflag = INA | officialname = ABB FIA Formula E Jakarta E-Prix | location = Jakarta, Indonesia | timesheld = 0 | circuit = TBA | previouscircuits = | firstrace = | lastrace = | onlyrace = 2020 Jakarta E-Prix | eventname = | natfld = | fldriver = | natqd = | qdriver = | natwd = | wdriver = }} The Jakarta E-Prix is set to be a major motorsports event, staged in the city of Jakarta, Indonesia, as part of the ABB FIA Formula E Championship.'BREAKING: Formula E to race around iconic National Monument in Jakarta, race date revealed', fiaformulae.com, (FIA Formula E, 20/09/2019), https://www.fiaformulae.com/en/news/2019/september/formula-e-heads-to-jakarta, (Accessed 20/09/2019) The concept of an E-Prix in Jakarta had been proposed several times, although it was only during the preparations for the 2019/20 FE campaign that the Indonesian capital joined the series. City History The area around the present location of Jakarta has evidence of occupation dating back to pre-history, with the Buni culture particularly prevalent from 400 BCE to 100 AD. The development of Hinduism duly transformed Jakarta into an ever expanding settlement, before the fall of the local tribes saw Jakarta enter the Kingdom of Sunda. The settlement hence became a major port, named Sunda Kelapa, for the Kingdom, with access to Malaya and the Java Sea. European Endeavours The Portuguese Empire was the first European nation to enter Jakarta in 1513, hoping to secure a trade route for spices. The Sunda Kingdom duly agreed an alliance with the Portuguese, allowing the European power to build its own port to aid the defence of the region. Portuguese power in the region would only last through to 1527, however, when an attack from Sunda's rivals the Demak Sultanate expelled both the Sunda and the Portugese. Sunda Kelapa was subsequently renamed as Jayakarta by its new holders, and duly became one of the most important trading hubs in the region. The Dutch and later British would further enhance the port's wealth, with both allowed to establish trade posts within the city in the early seventeenth century. Growing animosity between the Prince Jayawikarta and the Dutch settles duly developed into full scale war, although the combined forces of the Prince and the British settlers was not enough to expel the Dutch settlers. The Dutch conquest resulted in the city being renamed as Batavia in 1619, with large numbers of immigrants from other areas. This resulted in a number of major incidents, although Dutch control remained through to the twentieth century. Indeed, it was only when the Japanese invaded Indonesia and claimed Batavia during the Second World War that European control of the city finally ended. Independence Ideas Indonesia and Jakarta were effectively restored to Dutch control after the conclusion of WWII, although a growing independence movement saw Indonesia gain full independence on 27 December 1949. Jakarta became the new nation's capital city, and duly developed into one of the largest cities in Asia. However, several economic crises would rock the city's development, resulting in several major riots in 1997. Decentralisation would help to stabilise Jakarta, with the city continuing to expand in both size and population. As of 2019 Jakarta is listed as the second most populous city in the World, and remains one of the most important financial centres in Asia. Formula E History Jakarta's officials first entertained thoughts of hosting an ABB FIA Formula E Championship race during the 2018/19 season, and duly visited the New York City E-Prix at the end of that campaign. Discussions between Jakarta and Formula E Holdings began during that weekend, and continued into the summer of 2019. Jakarta was subsequently added to the 2019/20 calendar on 20 September 2019, with the 2020 Jakarta E-Prix set to be staged on 6 June 2020. Circuit History The official circuit for the Jakarta E-Prix has yet to be formally announced/ratified by the FIA. Records A full list of records for the are outlined below, including a list of race winners. Winners Below is a list of all of the winners of the : References Images and Videos: * References: Category:Jakarta ePrix